


Verhandlungssache

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Episode: s03e15 The Game, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John begibt sich auf eine Rettungsmission, die ganz anders ausgeht als er gedacht hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verhandlungssache

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Nyada für das Beta!

Solange es ein nur Spiel gewesen war, war es phantastisch gewesen. Pech nur, dass sich die vermeintlichen Spielfiguren plötzlich als reale Personen mit Fehlern, Vorlieben und der Bereitschaft Krieg führen zu wollen herausgestellt hatten. 

Rodney schaute sich die Landkarte noch einmal an. Ja, es sah wirklich nicht rosig aus. Beide Seiten, Geldar und Hallona, hatte an der Grenze Truppen zusammengezogen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es hier Tote und Verletzte, zerstörte Häuser und vernichtete Ernten geben würde. 

Und John und er waren nicht unschuldig an der Situation. Sie hatten ihrem üblichen Wettbewerbsdenken nachgegeben und ihre Länder aufgerüstet, um ‚besser’ als der andere zu sein, was auch immer ‚besser’ in diesem Fall wirklich bedeutete. Und nein, er hatte nicht geschummelt, nur sein ‚Volk’ ein bisschen stärker in die richtige, sprich fortschrittliche Richtung geschubst, als es John mit seinem gemacht hatte. 

Jetzt verfügte Geldar über Luftfahrzeuge und Bomben. Und John hatte ihm gesagt, dass auch Baden, der General der Hallonier, noch einige böse Überraschungen parat hatte. Fortschritt wurde immer auch zur Kriegsführung eingesetzt und das hatten sie beide für einen Moment vergessen. 

Rodney seufzte tief auf. Hoffentlich schafften es John und Teyla, die nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt waren, Elizabeth von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, die Daedalus für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen und bei diesen beiden – bis vor wenigen Jahren friedlich zusammen lebenden Völkern – zu retten was zu retten war. Er hoffte, dass auch Ronon und er hier vor Ort noch etwas erreichen konnten. Ronon besuchte im Moment mit Nola, der hübschen, blonden Vertreterin von Geldar die Truppen. Rodney wollte mit einer Handvoll Männer bei den umstrittenen Kohleminen nach dem Rechten sehen. Eventuell konnte man die Kohle ja auch abbauen, ohne Grenzverletzungen zu begehen. 

Zwanzig Minuten später war er vor Ort. Es reizte ihn, mal eben zu schauen, wie es um die Flöze in Hallona stand, aber er hatte noch Ronons drohende Worte im Ohr: „Wenn du die Grenze überschreitest, kannst du bei Wasser und Brot ausharren. Ich hol dich nicht aus dem Knast.“  
Wasser und Brot war so gar nicht sein Ding und so achtete er penibel darauf, keinen Fuß auf die andere Seite zu setzen. 

Aber, hey, wie ungerecht war es, dass er dann trotzdem von einem Trupp von Badens Männer verschleppt wurde, die offensichtlich diese kleine Unterredung mit Ronon nicht gehabt hatten? Die marschierten einfach die zwei Schritte über die Grenze, knockten seine beiden Begleiter aus und zwangen ihn, mit einer altmodischen Feuerwaffe auf seinen wertvollen Kopf zielend, sie auf hallonisches Gebiet zu begleiten. 

Er argumentierte, er meckerte, er drohte – nach fünf Minuten knebelten sie ihn. Da er sich störrisch zeigte, zogen sie an ihm und schubsten ihn grob, verfrachteten ihn in eine gepanzerte Kutsche und brachten ihn weg.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er dem in schwarzes Leder gekleideten General von Sheppards Welt gegenüber. Baden sah noch genauso martialisch aus, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. 

Als die Wachen den Knebel entfernten, setzte Rodney sein Geschimpfe fort. „Das ist unverantwortlich! Das ist Landfriedensbruch! Ich bin gewaltsam und unter Einsatz von unverhältnismäßiger Gewalt verschleppt worden! Ich werde auf keine Ihrer Forderungen eingehen und ich kenne auch keine Geheimnisse, die Sie aus mir herauspressen können. Ich werde mich an oberster Stelle beschweren. “ Rodney verschränkte die Arme und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Hoheitvolles Schweigen, war das einzige, was dieser Kerl verdiente. 

„Fertig, Dr. McKay?“, fragte Baden nach einem Moment, als nicht mehr kam. „Dann möchte ich Sie nur daran erinnern, dass das Orakel bisher die ‚oberste Stelle’ gewesen ist. Beschweren Sie sich bei Sheppard.“  
„Das werde ich tun. Da können Sie Gift drauf nehmen, Sie … Sie … “  
Baden grinste spöttisch. „Übrigens, wer sagt denn, dass Sie hier sind, weil ich Geheimnisse von Ihnen wissen will?“ 

Auch wenn Rodney es ja unter seiner Würde betrachtet hatte, weiter mit seinem Entführer zu reden, war er jetzt so überrascht, dass er seinem Vorsatz untreu wurde. „Nicht? Was denn …? Oh, nein, nein, nein. Ich werde nicht zum menschlichen Schutzschild in dieser Auseinandersetzung. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Das ist gegen die Genfer Konvention.“ 

„Ein Schutzschild ist gar keine schlechte Idee“, meinte Baden anerkennend. „Aber …“ Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, um dann zu sagen: „Aber nein. Das ist feige. Also, wenn ich habe, was ich von Ihnen will, dann können Sie gehen.“ 

„Und was wollen Sie?“, erkundigte sich Rodney mit Leidensmiene. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendwas rumliegen, für das sie einen fähigen Ingenieur benötigten. Es war doch immer dasselbe.  
„Sie, Dr. McKay.“  
„Das habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Nicht ganz dusselig hier“, meinte Rodney mit beißendem Sarkasmus und zeigte auf sich selbst.  
Baden zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Tatsächlich?“ 

Was fiel dem Leder-Affen ein? Wieso zweifelte er daran? Als würde er mit Madison sprechen, nein, die war intelligenter, sagte Rodney langsam und deutlich: „Was soll ich für Sie tun?“  
„Wollen Sie das so direkt wissen?“  
„Ja“, seufzte Rodney. Der Begriff „Hinterwälder“ war ihm noch nie so angemessen erschienen.“  
„Sie sollen sich ausziehen, auf das Bett begeben und dann will ich mich mit dem Orakel vereinen.“ 

„Was? Halt, halt!“ Rodney schluckte. „Vereinen? Wie in … uh … vereinen?“ Warum waren es bei Sheppard immer vollbusige, langmähnige Aliens, die ihm diese Art von Anträgen machten? Und er bekam einen von diesen Typen, der die meisten Haare wahrscheinlich auf der Brust und den Beinen hatte?  
Baden ließ seine weißen Zähne blitzen. „Genau.“  
„Und … das verträgt sich mit Ihrem militärischen Kodex? Ich meine, ich bin männlich. Das ist Ihnen schon klar, oder?“  
„Mein Orakel hat gesagt, das geht in Ordnung. Männerliebe hat es immer gegeben und nichts spricht dagegen. Es wäre falsch, Militärs das zu verbieten.“  
„DAS hat Sheppard gesagt?“ Rodney brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu formen.  
„Yep.“ 

Und diese lakonische Antwort hatte er wohl auch aus Sheppards Repertoire entliehen. Mit dem Colonel musste er offensichtlich mal ein Wörtchen reden. Denn diese plötzliche Liberalität war ja wohl mit verantwortlich für Rodneys derzeitige missliche Lage. 

Baden näherte sich ihm mit einem wölfischen Grinsen und Rodney hielt ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Abstand. „Stopp!“

Der General kam noch ein paar Zentimeter näher und Rodney spürte die Wand im Rücken… 

\----------------------------------------

John erfuhr auf Atlantis durch Ronon von McKays Verschwinden. 

„Wahrscheinlich tischt er uns irgendeine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung auf, warum er doch über die Grenze getreten ist“, meinte Dex mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber da ich ihn seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr über sein Headset erreichen kann…“ Den Rest des Satzes ließ er in einem Schulterzucken untergehen und delegierte damit die Entscheidung, wie ernst das zu nehmen sei, an Sheppard. 

„Das sieht Rodney nicht sehr ähnlich. Ich versuche Baden zu erreichen. Mal sehen, ob der weiß, wo er steckt. Und wehe, er auch nur einen Schritt auf das Gebiet von Hallona gemacht hat!“  
„Alles klar.“ Ronon kappte die Verbindung. 

Sheppard sprach in Badens Hauptquartier mit einem Soldaten, der sich sichtlich wand, ihm eine ordentliche Antwort zu geben.  
„Verdammt, das ist doch nicht so schwer: ist McKay bei General Baden, ja oder nein?“ Und als Nachsatz fügte er noch hinzu: „Vergiss nicht, ich bin das Orakel, und das belügt man nicht.“ Er spielte die Karte nicht gerne aus, der gottähnliche Status, der da mitschwang, ließ ihn sich unwohl fühlen, aber er musste wissen, wo Rodney steckte. 

Jedenfalls wirkte der Hinweis auf der Orakel, denn der junge Mann stammelte endlich: „Ja, er ist dort, der General … will aber … nicht gestört werden.“  
„Ich will ihn jetzt sprechen“, stieß Sheppard ungehalten hervor. „Sofort!“ Da stimmte doch irgendetwas nicht. Und John würde herausfinden, was es war.  
„Ich, ich kann die Vereinigung nicht stören.“ Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte nur noch, sichtlich hin und her gerissen, ob er eher seinen Kommandanten oder das Orakel enttäuschen sollte.

„Die Vereinigung?“ Sheppard versuchte dem Wort einen Sinn zu geben. „Sie … einigen sich auf einen Frieden?“, fragte er zögerlich an, kaum bereit an eine solche positive Wendung zu glauben.  
„Davon ist mir nichts bekannt.“ 

John sah ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam, außerdem hatte er plötzlich ein sehr unwohles Gefühl. Als Ronon ihm dann noch mitteilte, dass ihm die Wachen, die Rodney begleitet hatten, gesagt hatten, dass McKay gewaltsam entführt worden war, beschloss er sich direkt in Badens Stellung beamen zu lassen.

„Ronon, halte dich ebenfalls für einen Transport bereit. Sollte ich Hilfe brauchen, melde ich mich.“  
„Soll ich nicht gleich mitkommen?“  
„Nein. Ich will nicht unsere letzte Chance auf Frieden sabotieren.“ John hoffte, dass sie irgendeine kulturelle Eigenart übersehen hatten, die das hier erklärte. „Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nichts von mir hörst, wende dich an Caldwell.“

Er entsicherte seine P-90 und eine halbe Minute später materialisierte er in einem leeren Korridor. Keiner hatte seine ungewöhnliche Ankunft bemerkt. Gut. Erleichtert marschierte er geradeaus, bis ihm eine Soldatin über den Weg lief, die er nach Baden fragte.  
„Der General ist in seinen Räumen und will nicht gestört werden.“  
„Für das, was ich ihm zu sagen habe, will er gestört werden“, improvisierte Sheppard und ließ sich die Richtung zeigen. 

Er verzichtete aufs Anklopfen und mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag stürmte er in das Zimmer. 

Und … blieb kurz hinter der Türschwelle stehen. 

Rodney kniete mit einem hochgerutschten T-Shirt und nacktem Hintern auf dem Bett. Baden stand bis auf eine vorne offene Lederweste nackt hinter ihm, befummelte mit einer Hand seinen Schwanz und zog mit der anderen gerade einen kleinen Tiegel vom Tisch heran. 

Eine Sekunde war John wie erstarrt, dann ging er in Militär-Modus über.  
„Keine Bewegung!“, zischte der Colonel, schloss die sofort die Tür hinter sich und sicherte sie mit einem Stuhl unter der Klinke, so dass nicht direkt Verstärkung hereinstürzen konnte. 

Baden stellte jede Bewegung ein und hob die Hände, Rodney starrte von dort, wo er kniete mit rotem Gesicht zu John. Der konnte nicht entscheiden, ob die ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe auf den Peinlichkeitsfaktor oder Rodneys Wut, zu einer „Vereinigung“ gezwungen zu werden, zurückzuführen war. Plötzlich jedoch machte das Wort einen schrecklichen Sinn. 

John stürzte auf Rodney zu. Er schubste Baden grob zur Seite und ging neben Rodney auf die Knie, um ihn von Fesseln zu befreien, dabei meinte er: „Das war ja in allerletzter Sekunde“. Damit wollte er ebenso sich wie Rodney beruhigen.  
Und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass es keine Fesseln gab. Was nichts heißen musste, es gab auch andere Wege, jemanden seinem Willen zu unterwerfen. John streckte Rodney eine Hand hin. „Alles ist gut. Komm.“ 

„Sheppard, du bist ein Idiot“, war sein Dank für diese Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Wie?“ Johns fragender Blick ging von Rodney zu Baden und wieder zurück.

Rodney richtete sich auf, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog das T-Shirt, das er noch trug, so lang, dass es seine Genitalien bedeckte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer meinte er: „Du bist nicht in letzter Sekunde aufgetaucht, sondern eine Viertelstunde zu früh.“  
„Aber…? Ronon hat gesagt …“  
„Ronon weiß gar nichts.“  
„Du warst nicht über dein Headset erreichbar!“, merkte John angriffslustig an.  
„Weil ich das zum Sex für gewöhnlich rausnehme“, erklärte Rodney mit brutaler Offenheit.

John starrte und war froh, dass er darauf nichts antworten musste, denn jetzt fragte doch tatsächlich Baden an Rodney gewandt: „Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich ihn rauswerfen?“ Er machte eine angedeutete Bewegung in Sheppards Richtung. 

Rodney überlegte, dann sagte er: „Nein. Gib uns zwei Minuten. Und beruhige deine Leute, dass Sheppard in friedlicher Absicht hier ist.“ 

Baden ging zur Tür und sprach mit seinen Wachen. Rodney machte ein Zeichen, dass John sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzen sollte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich stand so kurz davor“, er presste seinen Zeigfinger und Daumen fest aufeinander, „endlich mal wieder Sex mit einem Mann zu haben – und dann marschierst du hier herein. Megaschlechtes Timing.“ Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und verzog missbilligend die Lippen. 

„Er hat dich entführt und wollte dir Gewalt antun!“, rief John aufgebracht 

„Paperlapapp. Okay, entführt ja, Gewalt nein. Er hat es mir nahe gelegt, weil die Vereinigung mit einem Orakel den Frieden fördert. Angeblich ein uraltes Ritual, aber wenn du mich fragst, hat er das gerade erst aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt. Wie dem auch sei, wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte, hätte ich wieder gehen können.“  
„Aber…“  
„Nichts ‚Aber’. Krieg das endlich in deinen Schädel. Ich habe zugestimmt. Ich wollte das. Und übrigens“, jetzt wurde Rodneys Sprechweise anklagender, „hast ausgerecht du als Orakel, schwulen Sex ja geradezu erst salonfähig gemacht. Jetzt beschwer dich nicht, wenn Baden dich beim Wort nimmt.“  
„Ich …“ 

Rodney trampelte über jeden möglichen Einwand hinweg und fuhr fort: „Also gut, ich sehe jetzt drei Möglichkeiten, wie das hier weiter geht. Entweder wartest du vor der Tür, bis ich fertig bin – und nein, lass mich ausreden.“ Rodney machte eine Bewegung die Johns Protest erneut stoppte. „Ich werde jetzt Sex haben. Keine Diskussion. Die Situation gerade war sowieso schon peinlich genug, dann will ich jetzt auch wenigstens davon etwas haben.“ Er schaute Sheppard herausfordernd an, als wartete er nur auf Widerworte. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich unverrichteter Dinge wieder verschwinde, hast du dich getäuscht.“ 

Johns Gedanken fuhren Riesenrad, aber nach außen gab er sich lässig, verschränkte die Beine an den Knöcheln und erkundigte sich gedehnt: „Was sind zwei und drei?“  
„Zwei: du schaust mir und Baden dabei zu. Drei: wir machen es zu dritt.“  
„Woah! Rodney!“ John gab schlagartig seine lässige Haltung auf und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Was waren denn das für Vorschläge? 

Da Rodney mit seinen Händen geredet hatte, war das T-Shirt wieder hoch gerutscht, und bedeckte nicht mehr seinen Schoß. Das fiel ihm erst auf, als er Sheppards Blick folgte, der an seinem halbharten Schwanz zu kleben schien. Das Wissen darum machte ihn noch härter und er sah, wie John unwillkürlich einmal über seine Lippen leckte. 

Das sah – hoffentlich – ganz nach Plan Drei aus. Baden zu überzeugen wäre sicher kein Problem, mit zwei Orakeln Sex zu haben war sicher besser als mit einem. Musste er nur noch John überreden.  
Bedeutend sanfter als gerade meinte er: „Nichts von dem, was jetzt hier geschieht, muss nach draußen dringen.“  
„Ehm, Rodney. Alle da draußen, wissen von der ‚Vereinigung’.“  
„Oh.“ 

Baden war inzwischen wieder zum Bett zurückgekommen, stand jetzt davor und sagte: „Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe gesagt, Sheppard ist zu Geheimverhandlungen hier.“ Er war inzwischen vollständig nackt, und ihm war genau wie Rodney immer noch seine Erregung anzusehen. Als er jetzt nachlässig seinen halbharten Schwanz in eine Hand nahm und wie geistesabwesend darüber strich, während er sich etwas breitbeiniger hinstellte, musste John einfach dorthin starren. 

Das war Rodney Zustimmung genug und er legte seine Hand auf Johns Oberschenkel. „Zusehen ist gut, aber mitmachen ist besser“, lockte er. 

John wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er das so unterschreiben konnte. Die Liste, warum das hier eine ganz schlechte Idee war, war ungeheuer lang. Aber andererseits …  
Rodneys warme Hand, die über den inneren Saum seiner Hose mit eindeutigem Ziel nach oben glitt, machte das Nachdenken auch nicht gerade leichter. 

Baden kniete sich vor John auf den Boden, wartete ein Nicken von Rodney ab, legte dann seine Hand auf Johns anderen Oberschenkel und schob sie ebenfalls ganz langsam nach oben. So viele Versprechungen lagen in dieser Bewegung. Johns Atem beschleunigte sich,

Als Rodney mit seinem Knöchel einmal über die deutlich sichtbare Beule in Johns Hose rieb, ließ der sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm. „Ja“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
Ja, sie würden das jetzt tun, denn er konnte nicht mit dem Wissen vor die Tür gehen, dass Rodney dann hier drin drinnen Sex mit Baden hätte. Und Rodney hatte nicht so geklungen, als ob er darauf verzichten würde. Also wäre es nur logisch, sich anzuschließen, um so ein Auge auf die Sache haben zu können. Scheiße, er war so kaputt, dass er schon für sich selbst Gründe vorschob, um das zu rechtfertigen. Wenn er auch nur mal eine Sekunde, wenigstens in seinem eigenen Kopf ehrlich war, dann konnte das Argument nur lauten, dass er das hier wollte. 

Dass er darauf brannte, von einem Mann, nein, sogar zwei Männern angefasst zu werden. Die Erinnerung daran war schon fast verblasst, selbst wenn er sie oft als Referenz heranzog, wenn er sich selbst Erleichterung verschaffte. Aber das war wie ein Foto, das vom vielen Anfassen schon ganz abgegriffen war. Etwas, bei dem seine Vorstellungskraft die langsam verblassenden Details ersetzt hatte und John nicht mehr hätte sagen können, wie dieser wundervolle Abend mit zwei anderen Rekruten, kurz bevor sie ihr Denken und ihre Wünsche der Air Force überschrieben hatten, vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren wirklich verlaufen war. Es war wohl an der Zeit, neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen. 

Er schob sein Becken den streichelnden Händen entgegen und als er den Arm wieder von Augen nahm – seine Kapitulation fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so wie eine an – sah er, dass Baden ihm seine Stiefel auszog und Rodney an den Verschlüssen seiner Schutzweste herumfummelte.  
„Lass mich“, murmelte er und richtete sich halb auf, um sie abzustreifen. 

Rodney, der für einen Augenblick Sorge gehabt hatte, Sheppard in eine unhaltbare Situation manövriert zu haben, entspannte sich. Es hätte ihm gar nicht gefallen, wenn John die ganze Zeit den Märtyrer gespielt hätte, der von seinem sexsüchtigen Wissenschafter in diese Lage gebracht worden war und nur aus taktischen Gründen nicht vor die Tür gehen konnte. Johns leises Stöhnen, als er ihm das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und dabei seine Brustwarzen streifte, war ein weiterer, beruhigender, Beweis. 

Nachdem sich John, mit nun nacktem Oberkörper, wieder nach hinten auf die Matratze hatte sinken lassen, glitt Rodney mit einer Hand durch die Haare auf Sheppards Brust und streifte dabei immer wieder die sich rasch verhärtenden Brustwarzen. Als John nach einem Moment seine Hand auf Rodneys Rücken legte und erst zaghaft, dann etwas entschiedener über die warme Haut strich, war Rodney sich sicher, dass es auch das war, was John wollte. Als er John mit einem tiefen Zug die Luft einziehen hörte, schaute er auf Baden. 

Der hatte John inzwischen von Stiefeln, Socken und der Armeehose befreit und neckte jetzt Johns Erektion durch die Boxeshorts hindurch. Mal glitt er mit nur einem Finger die ganze Länge rauf und runter, dann wieder packte er sie in seiner Hand und presste dabei seinen Handballen gegen die Hoden, bis John laut aufstöhnte. 

Rodney war ungeduldig und befahl Baden: „Zieh seine Hose runter.“ 

Baden kam der Aufforderung nach und zentimeterweise, langsam, ganz langsam sprang Johns hartes Glied frei. Hoch aufgerichtet stand es schließlich von seinem Körper ab. Rodney konnte nicht anders und er musste die warme, samtene Härte mit seinen Fingern berühren. Nichts gegen Sex mit General Baden, aber das hier war noch besser, denn das hier war John. Seine Hand glitt auf dem Schaft auf und ab, während Badens Finger tiefer glitten und Johns behaarte Kugeln sanft massierten. 

John musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht schon wieder laut zu stöhnen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, weiterhin über Rodneys Rücken zu streicheln und mit seiner zweiten Hand berührte er Baden am Arm, erfühlte die festen Muskeln unter der Haut und die dichten Haare auf der Brust. Zwei Männer. Er wollte sich das noch einmal ganz deutlich machen. 

Für ein paar Minuten war es ihnen genug, die Körper der anderen zu erkunden, dann meinte Baden fast entschuldigend: „Wir haben nicht viel mehr als eine halbe Stunde.“

Rodney beendete widerstrebend den Kuss, den er gerade John gab und sagte: „Kommen wir zur Logistik.“  
„Rodney!“, beschwerte sich John.  
Aber Baden lachte: „Er hat Recht.“  
Rodney streichelte mit seiner Hand über Johns Wange, schaute ihn fest an und fragte: „So wie gerade? Und du gehst in die Mitte?“ 

Johns Atem beschleunigte sich gewaltig. Er … könnte beides haben. Rodney nehmen und zur selben Zeit genommen werden. Schon die Vorstellung daran machte ihn schwindelig. „Okay“, presste er sich ab und schaute dazu fragend Baden an.  
„Völlig okay“, bestätigte der, stand kurz auf und holte den Tiegel heran, den er vor einer viertel Stunde schon mal in der Hand gehabt hatte. 

Rodney ließ sich willig in die Mitte bugsieren und spreizte von sich aus die Beine, so dass John mit einem glitschigen Finger in ihn eindringen konnte, während Baden seinen Schaft massierte. Rodney ließ seine Augen weit offen, nahm den Moment in allen Details in sich auf. Die beiden attraktiven Männer, die seinen Körper verwöhnten, die Soldaten, die ihn, den Wissenschaftler befingerten und ihm einen Seufzer nach dem nächsten entlockten, besonders als John jetzt in seinem Innern endlich den Punkt getroffen hatte, der einen Blitz der Lust durch seinen Körper schickte. Himmel, das war noch besser als das, was vor einer halben Stunde auf dem Plan gestanden hatte! 

Als Rodney überzeugt war, dass er so bereit und entspannt war, wie man nur sein konnte, rollte er sich über John und meinte zu Baden: „Jetzt John.“ John gab er einen kleinen Schubs, gegen die Hüfte, bis der sich auf den Bauch drehte. 

Im nächsten Moment bezweifelte John, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Denn jetzt konnte er nicht genau sehen, was die beiden hinter ihm machten, spürte nur Rodneys Hände, die seine Beine weit auseinanderdrückten und anschließend kräftig die Muskeln seines Hinterns massierten. Erst flüchtig, dann gezielter, genau durch die Spalte dazwischen strichen und die Erwartung in John an das, was noch auf dem Plan stand, verstärkten, bis ihm fast schwindelig war. Ja, verdammt, er würde das jetzt ohne Gewissensbisse genießen. 

Er hörte Rodney nach Luft schnappen, als Baden „Halt ihn so“ sagte. Einen Moment fürchtete er, dass er das Folgende nicht mögen würde, weil Rodney so reagiert hatte. Aber dann spürte er im nächsten Augenblick eine Zunge, die durch die Lücke der auseinander gezogenen Backen leckte. Ihn genau an der Stelle leckte, die mit den meisten Nerven ausgestattet war und die jetzt alle gleichzeitig heißes Begehren durch Johns Körper schickten. Das musste Baden sein, denn Rodney wisperte: „Oh, mein Gott. Ja.“ 

John stöhnte laut auf, denn das Bild, das er bieten musste und die Empfindungen, die durch seinen Körper rasten, waren fast zu viel. Er presste seine Stirn gegen das Laken, atmete ganz flach und hektisch und konnte doch nicht anders als seinen Hintern wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter nach oben zu pressen, den wunderbaren Eindrücken entgegen. Für einige Augenblicke hing er so in Schwebe, und es war fast eine Erleichterung, als er den ersten Finger in sich hineingleiten spürte. Das war vertrauteres Territorium, die Gefühle immer noch überwältigend, aber nicht mehr ganz so grenzwertig. 

Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn gemeinsam vorbereiteten, dass die beiden Finger, die er in sich spürte, zu zwei verschiedenen Leuten gehörten. Das war erneut ein solcher Rausch, dass er sich, sobald er sicher war, Baden in sich aufnehmen zu können, unter ihnen herauswand. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte atemlos und mit knallrotem Kopf: „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, war’s das.“ 

Beide grinsten, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und dann war John für die nächsten Minuten nur ein Zuschauer, der versuchte, seine Libido unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Rodney umfasste Badens Glied mit den Lippen und verpasste ihm einen gekonnten Blowjob. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass Rodney das auch mal bei ihm tun könnte, war jedoch für Johns Entspannung etwas kontraproduktiv und so meinte er nach einem Moment: „Die Zeit läuft.“ Das klang unverfänglicher, als wenn er zugeben müsste, gleich zu kommen. 

Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern, rief: „Wartet!“ und kramte in seiner Weste nach zwei Kondomen. Er streifte John und Baden je eins über. Dann kniete er sich auf das Bett, drehte seinen Kopf zu John um und sagte: „Jetzt.“ 

John grinste erleichtert. Das klang so typisch nach Rodney. So vertraut, dass er gar keinen Anlass hatte, sich doch noch Sorgen zu machen. Er setzte seinen Schwanz an und überließ sich ganz dem Gefühl, zentimeterweise in die heiße, warme Enge von Rodneys Körper einzudringen. ‚Ja, ja, ja’ jubelte es in ihm, das hatte er so sehr vermisst und es fühlte sich noch viel, viel besser an, als in seiner blass gewordenen Erinnerung. Und dies war Rodney, was die Sache noch großartiger machte. Johns Hände streichelten über Rodneys kräftigen Rücken, während er sich auch noch das letzte Stückchen versenkte. 

Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne und genoss einfach nur den köstlichen Druck auf seinen Schwanz. Dann musste er mit seinen überbordenden Gefühlen, dass er jetzt tatsächlich in Rodney war, irgendwo hin und so beugte er sich vor uns küsste sich Rodneys blassen Rücken rauf, bis zum Haaransatz, wo er über die weiche Haut direkt hinter Rodneys Ohr leckte. Erst jetzt stieß er gemächlich mit seinem Glied vor und zurück und Rodney stöhnte laut auf. 

Kurze Zeit später fühlte John eine Hand an seinem Hintern und für einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass das noch nicht alles war. Er kniete sich breitbeiniger auf das Bett, stellte alle Bewegungen ein, meinte zu Rodney: „Warte kurz“ und schon spürte er den stumpfen Druck von Badens Glied. Es war schon so lange her, dass er für einen Moment die Anfänger-Panik von ‚das passt nie im Leben’ verspürte, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und entspannte seine Muskeln willentlich. 

Rodney, der etwas gebraucht hatte, Johns unerwünschte Bewegungsunfähigkeit richtig zu deuten, hörte den anderen Mann plötzlich tief und deutlich an seinem Ohr einatmen und er rief: „Scheiße, Baden nimmt, dich gerade, nicht wahr?“  
„Rodney, was für eine Frage“, beschwerte sich John halb keuchend, halb entrüstet.  
„Der Gedanke ist total heiß“, verkündete Rodney und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er nach hinten schauen konnte. Das Bild, wie der General hinter John kniete, und sich rhythmisch vor und zurück bewegte, speicherte er für einsame Abende in seinem Gedächtnis ab. Jetzt galt es, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden.

John war es klar, dass er in der besten Position war. Wenn er sich vorwärts bewegte, sank er in Rodneys Körper, wenn er sich zurückzog, spürte er Baden in sich. Beides sandte unaufhörlich kleine elektrische Stromstöße durch seinen Körper, die sich in seinem Unterleib sammelten und die Spannung ansteigen und intensiver werden ließ. Sein Kopf schwamm in Wohlbefinden und er hätte noch stundenlang so weiter machen können. 

Wenn Rodney nicht: „Fester!“, verlangt hätte. Denn das brachte die drei aus dem Takt, als John dem nachkommen wollte. Im Endeffekt umfasste Baden fest Johns Hüften und stieß mit Sheppard zusammen in Rodney hinein. Der ließ ein völlig begeistertes „Ja“ hören und stützte sich mit eine Hand gegen die Wand ab. 

John brauchte jetzt nichts mehr zu koordinieren, brauchte sich nur noch fallen lassen von Baden ‚benutzen’ zu lassen, um Rodney die harten und festen Stöße zu geben, nach denen er verlangte. Das war so entspannend, dass er sich ganz auf seine Empfindungen einlassen konnte. Wunderbare, erregende Gefühle, die sich höher und höher schaukelten und rotglühend mit heißen Spitzen durch seinen Körper rasten, bis er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Seine Hand legte sich fester um Rodneys Schwanz. 

Rodneys Höhepunkt riss dann auch die anderen mit. Lautes Stöhnen und Japsen begleitete ihren gemeinsamen Orgasmus, der sich weiter und länger hinzog, als John es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Wundervolle Lust ging langsam in gesättigtes Wohlbefinden über, ebbte gemächlich aber unaufhörlich zu einem warmen Nachklang ab. 

Und diesen Moment nutzte Ronon, um Sheppard auf seinem Headset anzurufen. Er sprach so laut, dass auch die anderen beiden seine Frage verstanden. „Alles in Ordnung, Sheppard? Brauchst du Unterstützung?“  
„Äh … nein. Ich habe die Sache völlig unter Kontrolle“, meinte er während er sich bemühte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sich Baden gerade behutsam aus ihm zurückzog.  
„Dann gibt es eine Friedensverhandlung?“  
„Yep, ich denke schon.“ Er warf einen Blick auf Baden, der nickte.  
„Gut. Bis später.“ Damit unterbrach Ronon die Verbindung. 

Rodney ließ sich nach vorne auf den Bauch sinken, drehte sich zu John um und meinte grinsend: „So etwas nennt man gutes Timing.“ Er schlug John spielerisch gegen das Bein.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich fand meines alles in allem auch sehr gut“, erwiderte John, entledigte sich des Kondoms und begann sich anzukleiden.  
„Da hast du auch wieder Recht“, gestand ihm Rodney großmütig zu, ehe auch er sich wieder anzog. 

Vielleicht lag es wirklich an der Frieden stiftenden Wirkung von Sex mit zwei Orakeln gleichzeitig, vielleicht hatte aber auch Caldwells sehr realistische Simulation, was in einem Krieg passieren würde, ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Jedenfalls brauchte Dr. Weir nur noch zwei Tage, um zwischen Hallona und Geldar einen halbwegs stabilen Frieden auszuhandeln.

John und Rodney nutzten die Zeit der Verhandlungen, um ein paar Verhandlungen in ganz eigener Sache zu führen und ihre gemeinsame Abendgestaltung zu planen. 

 

\----------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, August-September 2012


End file.
